finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Berbah
'Welcome' Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:62217.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 04:54, April 26, 2011 Just a Reminder You don't have to continue uploading new pictures of the same character. If you feel that one picture suffices, all you have to do is leave it on the article. Uploading a different picture of the same character from a different scene/position every other day really isn't necessary, especially if your initial one is already of high quality. Ggjk 04:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Confused i thought it said Olivia Reynolds was a rock chick or something 'Improvisation' I suggest you use Lewis Romero's make-shift character "infobox" to replace one of the infoboxes. (Label it "Template:Character" and use it in other characters) Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Erm...that reply doesn't make any sense. I'm talking about infoboxes and templates, not friendships and such! Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do that, but now I suggest you make a character infobox template based on Lewis and Jason's...you know. Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) About the infobox, maybe I can help. As I did it many times.Sroczynski 15:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Is that you who leave comment on my talk page? Is that you who leave comment on my talk page? I hope so, as you didn't sign you name...I'm glad that you help me, then lets do it together^^Sroczynski 15:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Actually, I can make an infobox that can covered all the living and deceased characters. But sometimes that infobox will have errors, and sometimes it won't. To prevent this happening, I prefer to make more infobox. So, let me make them all now.^^ Sroczynski 01:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * OK, done:) Template:Infobox Living Character Sroczynski 01:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikiquote Hi uh... did you try wikiquote i've been a member here and can you do quotes in final destination series? will you help me? please? try to watch the final destination movies again and get the quotes from it. :)) *Sorry it is me:)15Browning 12:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Reply Why didn't you originally leave those up there in the first place? I remember seeing that photo of Sam before, then you or someone else changed it... Ggjk 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The actors of Final Destination series Hi uh i make the pages of Alexz Johnson, Krista Allen, Mykelti Williamson, Nick Zano, Haley Webb, Andrew Fiscella & Justin Welborn. Can you please find their photos i'll find Andrew's picture....15Browning 14:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC)15Browning Andrew Fiscella's photo I just add the photo of Andrew Fiscella... post it on his page. try to find the others:)15Browning 14:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Actors/Actresses Infoboxes Uh I don't think i can do it... cause administrators should make infoboxes of actors and actresses... sorry:(15Browning 14:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Birthday of the characters Where did you know about the birthday of the characters? I've seen you edited them on the characters pages, and I didn't watch the movie carefully. So, can you please tell me where did you know about that? In the novels? Or other way?Sroczynski 07:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) One of your friends facebook has an article about the novel? That's great! Serious, you should share to us. LOL^^ I can't believe Kat is older than Eugene, since Eugene looks like in the same level with Nora to me. But about the characters' ages in the first film, wikipedia can't be trust of course(since I remembered someone had edited about Alex's death, and said he was killed in the September 11 attacks a long time ago...). But if their birthday does mention in the novel, then it's fine. Moreover, if your friend had read the novels, will you ask him/her for more about that to improve the novels pages? Since there are some differences between the novel and the movie, and the novels pages just mention some of them, not all I think.Sroczynski 11:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Jonathan Groves Picture in the Speedway Here it is. (1,920×816) Sroczynski 13:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alexz's photo did you add the photo of Alexz Johnson, that i just put on her page?:)15Browning 06:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photos of Final destination 3 cast I add the photos of Alexz Johnson, Kris Lemche & Crystal Lowe please add them in their pages:)15Browning 07:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My English is not good at all, so can you help me with this? This appeared in The Final Destination, and I found it mentioned Dr. Ellen Kalarjian. My English is not good at all, so can you help me with this? Maybe there are something we can add on Kalarjian's article. Sroczynski 08:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *Officer Perry and Ms. Smith are Thomas and Kimberly? I don't think so, since there are an Officer Perry in Final Destination 2, but sadly his scene had cut and never release. Sroczynski 09:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hi uh try to help me make the trivia for Final Destination series, u can get it from imdb.com. e.g. Ryan Merriman and Mary Winstead starred in The Ring 1 & 2. please? :) 15Browning 11:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photos Wait... there's no need to replace those photos that i just put it's okay:) 15Browning 11:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Not forgot actually, I never watch that film... My job was just moved the editing of 15Browning to the chat I made, and actually I never watch the film you said. If you know something about it, you can simply go and edit it. Sroczynski 13:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Categorize pictures Hi can u help me categorize the final destination characters'/characters' deaths' pictures please?:) not actors movie posters, or any other images just characters and their deaths If u don't know i'll show u Step 1: Go to more photos Step 2: Click any character pictures by using "View photo details" Step 3: Categorize the pictures by click "Add Category" Step 4: Type: "Images of (wiki page title)" example: "Images of Timothy Carpenter" Step 5: Click save, if the category is red click it then type the name of the character. Tip * If there are any number of characters in the image, type the number of categories in each character * If any of the pictures are categorize find more or all of it by clicking next * Be sure that any of it is correct okay:) 15Browning 06:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) - Is it done?:) Sorority Row Well since your a cotributator there can you upload a picture of Ellie Morris (the redhead sorority sister who screams allot). Left4Deadseries FAN 11:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Page slider If u guys want to make a page slider this is the format:) 06601.jpg|Sidney returns back home.|link=Scream 4|linktext=When Sidney returns home, she brings the past back with her. PattyCropped.jpg|Are you ready for Stab 6?|link=Stab 6|linktext=The Stab franchise returns! 00165555.jpg|What about Stab 7?|link=Stab 7|linktext=Are you dying to see it? 002~1.jpg|The Killer and her boyfriend.|link=Trevor and Jill|linktext=Read more here! 15Browning 11:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Cynthia Daniels Picture This is it. Sroczynski 15:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Valerie Lewton's Brothers I'm sorry about he cap, but actually the word "sister" was right after "Valerie Lewton is survived by a...". It just not seen in this cap, but believe me, the word "sister" does appear in the previous cap. If you want I can upload that cap too, it just took me a few second. And you are right, it's "Farkus". I used to think it's a ' or something like that. Sroczynski 15:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Ms. Valerie Lewton's Mom I think Mrs. Lewton is better, since Ms. Lewton was original redirected to Valerie Lewton. Sroczynski 15:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Kat Jennings Proffession I'm sorry, Kat's profession didn't mention in the film. She just said "My career's at a peak", and never revealed her job. Maybe it mention in the novel, but now I finally remembered that: The novel are consider non-canon. We should talk about the profession of the character, since I don't think "mother", "lottery winner" or "drug addict" are profession. It looks like their path more than profession. Sroczynski 15:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) But who put those ridiculous profession on? He should put "Smoking Addiction" as Kat's profession. LOL Sroczynski 15:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Flight 180 The "Inconsistantcies" section. Sroczynski 17:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pictures I don't know what photos do you want exactly, whatever for their infobox or for their article. So, I just upload 3 photos for their infobox. If you mean the caps of them in the movie or even stills, please tell me, I'll upload them later.Sroczynski 14:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) As an Administrator when will u be an administrator? how can i be an administrator? 15Browning 07:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Do you really think it's a good idea that putting "; Deceased" right next to a dead character in the "Relationships" section on the character's infobox? I think it's pointless, since if someone want to know the character's status, then he should just simply go to the character's page. Moreover, it's not good looking at all. What is your opinion about this?Sroczynski 11:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Teacher or Principal Yeah, Larry was a teacher. The Principal was another character, and is played by Martin Christopher. Also, if you agree with me about the above talk, then I will delete all the "; Deceased". Sroczynski 11:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) # survivor to die Hey Berbah, I just stopped by to say thanks for helping me in the # survivor to die categories. Fusiondude12 16:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Detective Suby's page and Deputy Steve Adams name Page Lees, Jean and Detective Suby's pages are done. About Deputy Steve Adams's name, yeah, his name-tag does list "Adams". But I think we should remove the word "Deputy", since Thomas's page is not called "Officer Thomas Burke". Sroczynski 16:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Carl Oh! The "Sorority Row Wiki" and "Scream Wiki" are the sites that I always went recently! I watched "Scream 4" in cinema a couple weeks ago, and I found I loves that series, so I began to go to the "Scream Wiki" frequently. Then I watched "Sorority Row" a couple days ago in the Internet, and I found I loves that movie too, so I began to go to the "Sorority Row Wiki" either. I just found that you are there as well, through your profile page. It's great! Since I found that the "Sorority Row Wiki" need some help. But did you watched another famous horror series "I know what you did last summer"? I hope so, because I found that horrible things are now happening on the "I know what you did last summer wiki". There were some idiots who added their fan-made stuffs on the pages just like it was real! They even added photos and created some characters or films based on their "artworks"! The "I know what you did last summer wiki" just like an "art center" for them, especially there are no admin to manage the wiki! I'm not a fans of that series, but I don't think it should be happening on any wiki, right? In addition, I can't stand it at all. So, I just want to ask you should we stop it by reporting the "artist"? Or did anything else to stop them? OK, lets talk about Carl. Actually, can the name "Carl" be a middle name? Since I found that the newspaper had listed his name "Danny Wall", so if Carl can be a middle name, then we can assure his full name is "Danny Carl Wall".Sroczynski 17:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Premonition or Precognition Page I'm now working on the "Death orders" page, maybe a little bit while. By the way, did you still working on the "quotes" things? As I've working this on the "Chinese version Final Destination Wiki". If you want anything, maybe I can help. Sroczynski 03:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim a smoker! Tim is a smoker, its the truth. The whole point of the character's page is to talk about, and decribe the character's. It seems like no one has ever added much about the characters themselves and other things they did in the movie other than die. I feel the need to add some detail behind the characters. And its not my fault that the creators of the FD series made Tim a smoker, is the facts and why should we cover that up? not trying to be mean or anything but isn't that the point of wiki, add all the facts? Tim I don't fully understand you. Why is saying he smoked forbiden, its his character. Also there is alot worst than the word "smoking" on this wiki. So I say we should keep it, it gives him some more character development and every detail we know about him should be posted. Nicho929 15:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim yeah you change the title when you edit. Why, either way is correct. It's like calling billy william, or mrs. lewton, Valarie. Why? RE:Terry's Death help Firstly, I think we should discuss about the canonical of Jack Curtis. Since Jack Curtis is from the novel, it shouldn't be canon, right? And Tim, we can't rename, as a page of Tim Carpenter is already here. The page Timothy Carpenter is redirected from Tim Carpenter, So we can't rename. Unless any admin is here to help us, or we can't do anything to help.Sroczynski 15:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * No no no, I can't rename Tim's page, because I'm not an admin.Sroczynski 15:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ? I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what your talking about. From what I understand you want everyone to change Timothy to Tim, but I don't see how i'm involved. I never wrote Timothy once, I call him Tim. Nicho929 16:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, because I changed the Title on a page before. I changed the title Death Designs to Death's Design....and it stayed like that ever since. i just went under edit, and hit rename or is it different for other pafes Nicho929 16:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Theater Manager and Scaffolder's page I want to create a page of the Theater Manager, but I remembered he was wearing a name-tag when theatre 13 exploded. Can you help me to look at his name-tag, and find out his name? Then we can create a page with his name. Sroczynski 10:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog WOuld you comment on my recent Blog, please? Nicho929 23:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:You Page??? As the admins weren't here, and no one can delete the "You" page. So, I renamed the page to "Deleted scenes", then we can edit something that should be here to replaced the silly "You" page. This is what I can do to help, and I wanted to make a "Deleted scenes" page a long time ago. Sroczynski 11:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering could you upload more images of Evan Lewis please..its for a poster I am trying to make It would be great if you could upload more images of where he pulls his shirt off and where he is trying to open his window to escape and maybe a few of him struggling to get his hand free can you do that? Final Destination 5 Running Time *How did you know that it is 95 minutes? UnfriendMe05 13:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Timeline talk I just wondering when did Train 081 crashed. As Sean mentioned he couldn't back home on Thanksgiving, so it can be assured that the day was Thanksgiving, or maybe Thanksgiving was coming. What do you think about this? Sroczynski 17:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Quotes can we put some quotes in every character's page??? 03:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) OLiviA rEyNolds PiC's -HeLLo, can u UpLoAd SoMe PhOtOs Of Olivia ReYnOlds , i'M MaKiNG A PoSteR foR thE cHaraCteRs-. -CaN U Do ThAt- Final Destination 1&5 Did you know where to find the alternate ending of FD1 where alex is decapitated by a helicopter. And did you know where to find the TV Spor for FD5 that is shown in CBS? 09:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page... Help!!! Hi, huh i don't now what i do, i was editing and when i publish the changes in the main page, everything get's wrong i tried to use the undo button but, dind't work, please help, and sorry. :( I think it was this person: http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/93.137.143.150 Joeysmch 01:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Characters Hi, another question, the main characters are supposed to have asterisks?? ans what about of the bottom of the page?? Reply: Character Pictures We talked about this before, in fact the first message I left on your talk page was stating that uploading a picture over and over and over and over again isn't necessary. And I see that you've found a picture of Sam and Nathan...again...even after you said the other ones you had me upload were fine. I don't mind changing the photos, but I'm not gonna do it repeatedly for you, especially if the picture doesn't look that much different from the initial one. The movie comes out in a little over two weeks. The exact day it comes out, I will release the page blocks. Can this not wait until then? :/ Ggjk 22:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : All right. Ggjk 00:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) William Bludworth's Picture Hi...Can you upload some photo (a litle) of William Bludworth i see that his picture is not many as the survivors and his been in the movie for like 3 time in a row so can you Upload those photos????Horrorfan101 23:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: weird photos We should upload some useful photos with those names, in order to cover them. Sroczynski 09:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: is Dennis and Candice related??? I don't know really, I'm still looking for sources that can confirm their relationship. Sroczynski 13:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) User: Analdestiantion Please block this user, he was renaming almost all the characters pages. So please fix that Joeysmch 02:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *Is he still here? Sroczynski 02:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know why he did that, but let me warn him first. :)Sroczynski 03:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *oh finally :) Joeysmch 03:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah maybe we will ask Ggjk first and he will agreed to block Analdestiantion forever.Horrorfan101 03:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem Solved I blocked Analdestination (obvious troll name is obvious >___>). He shouldn't be causing any problems anymore. At least not until a year from today when the ban will be lifted but I doubt he'll even remember this site by then. Ggjk 13:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Opening Skeletal Death in FD series Yeah, but be careful. I think only Lewis and Erin's archive footage consider them appeared in TFD. Because, it's indeed archive footage from FD3. But Ms. Lewton, Perry...etc, the footage are not from previous film, so they shouldn't consider appeared in TFD. I don't know whatever Even's footage is new in TFD, or from FD2, do you know something about that? Also, the footage like Kat, Rory...etc, are different from the previous film, so the footage should only marked in the article, but of course not consider the characters appeared in TFD. And the last thing, was Ashley and Ashlyn's footage from FD3? If it did so do you know is that Ashley or Ashlyn? Sroczynski 05:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG! That's terrible! I can't believe someone would do that. Sorry for getting to you so late, but everything should be okay now because Ggjk banned him. But thank you so much for teh concern. Wiiboy4ever 01:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not again..... Sorry this happend to the wikia again. But... I thought you were an administrator? You ARE the top 1 person on the achievemnts list, and you have thousands of edits made? Shouldn't you be an admin? If not, I think you should request to be one. Also, just for future references, maybe you could ask another admin to lock the FD articles so only autoconfirmed users can edit it. Wiiboy4ever 19:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Other Problem Solved Okay...so ILikePenis101 is also blocked. Anyways, just leave a message on my page if anyone like Analdestination or ILikePenis101 pops up again. Seriously, you'd think trolls would try to make up a name not so obvious. Ggjk 22:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:The First poster But the person does looks like a female to me, and the person has female eyes and mouth. I don't think that is Rory, Rory has beard around his jaw, but the person don't have. Sroczynski 16:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi i'm jesse101 Quotes on characters quotes is a good idea lets put em in all the characters okay? will u help me :) 15Browning 07:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *I like this idea, but I don't like putting them at the top of the characters page. I think we either put it at the bottom before the trivia part, or we make a template for that to shown on the main page with different quotes everyday. Sroczynski 08:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm sorry, but I just found that someone had deleted all the templates I've made for the characters, and combined them into one that called Template:Infobox Character. According to the history, this page was created by you. I don't know whatever it's your fault or not, but I've said that the reason I made a lot of templates instead of making one, was because I know wikia had an errors with that template. Now you see, all the living characters' infobox can see the Death section. I don't want to fix it again, because I've already warned you guys about it. I'm so mad that someone had ignored my warn and deleted all the templates I've made. I'm not blaming you before it's clear who we should blame, I just want to tell you I WON'T FIX IT. Sroczynski 09:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *It's ok, I just want to tell you that the problem about the template, as you are the most friendly person here. About VampieChicks93, I don't really think she is not harmful. She doesn't read the article before editing it, and changed something that was right to wrong. She makes me mad actually. By the way, you revealing being Ellen? Ellen Wroe? I don't get it.... Sroczynski 12:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) O MY GOD.... O MY GOD....I don't know the truth, but I choose to believe it...O yeah, it's nice to see you here, you make my day :) Oh lord...I'm still surprising...Actually, I love Candice very much. You did a good job in the movie! And I...I don't know what I can say, because...because I'm still surprising! God, I...I like to be your friend too! I'm glad! It's great today :D Sroczynski 13:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I want to see! Girl you are amazing! But I'm sorry I didn't watch your video with you singing guitar yet, so...I want to see! Do you have any link? Thanks! Sroczynski 13:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *I like it! You did a very good job! Your voice is beautiful, and you look so cute and pretty! I will supporting you forever:) Looks like I've became your fans:D Keep strong! You are amazing! Sroczynski 13:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me that. But should the minor characters also deserve to put their quote on? Also, I don't know which quotes we should put on Janet's page: "Don't you see? This is where I was supposed to be in the first place, not that stupid race. I was meant to see this movie." or "Get a room guys"? Sroczynski 14:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm totally agree with you, of course FD5 is epic:) BTW, you have a brilliant song called "Age 22", so you born in 1989? If so, I will put it on Ellen Wroe:D Sroczynski 15:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool Your Ellen <3<3<3 i will help you with put the quotes in any characters :)Horrorfan101 23:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem:) I can imagine how busy you are, but you still spend time on here and contribute. So, we appreciate you very much too:D And thank you for being here, you are the best number 1:) Sroczynski 15:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pie78 I need your help he renamed my user page, and he violates every page in this wiki we need to block that user 15Browning 03:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Posters of Final Destination I want to put them on, but I don't know how to describe them. Just like the posters of Final Destination 5, I don't know whatever the man in poster 2 was Peter or not. Sroczynski 06:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *The problem is, these two are also featured Terry, Carter, Alex, Clear and Billy. I don't know whatever should we put the one with Tod replaced Billy on. Sroczynski 06:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *In my opinion, all different posters should also add on the page. About FD5's posters, I don't know should we add this poster, and is this official? Sroczynski 06:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) poster photo Final Destination 3 deleted scenes I just saw that the page is incomplete. For example there arent the scenes from "Choose Their Fate". Also in the internet movie database I found a picture of Wendy, Kevin and Carrie looking in horror. Meaning that mayby Carrie had gotten of the coaster and Jason stayed behind or something. What do you think. Mayby it is from "Choose Their Fate" where Wendy has the vision before geting on the ride. XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 10:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Personalities of FD5 Characters Hi i miss u. Can u describe the personalities of Sam, Molly, Peter, Agent Block, Nathan, Dennis, Isaac, Candice and Olivia? Please? 15Browning 01:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) * and uh what about Sam, Molly, Peter, Agent Block, Nathan, Dennis and Isaac? 15Browning 09:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 15Browning she still busy i think!!!Deweyriley 02:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks Ellen :) Horrorfan101 13:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) My blog post Hi can u comment my blog post named: "FD3 star marry a director" please? :) 15Browning 01:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi , Thanks for your help of noticing the orders , I'm working on it :D DISRESPECT MUCH? HEllo will you please answer me!!! All your problems cant just go away by deleting them..like deleting my page post, or y deleting my messages. What is your problem, if I repost the controversey will you delete it again?????? answer instead of deleting me because that is rude. Look whose calling the kettle black! Nicho929 17:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Look whose talkin' prefer to put that on the FAQ page Nicho929 because it's not good to put a controversy on a character page maybe just it in the trivia or as what i said put it in the FAQ page and you are not listening i already put my explanation a minute ago on your talk page Berbah 17:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Your argument is terrible. Im putting it back up on her page, just so you know. It should go there its the best place for it, who made you in control of where to put it anyway. Its my post, it makes perfect sense....so there is nothing wrong with it thus not giving you any right to destroy my work.....Look whose talking????seriously everything I've said is reasonable when your reasons are just unclear. I understand what you've said but that doesn't give you the right to ignore my views and tell me where and what to post. I'm done with you... don't ever delete my work without just' cause.Nicho929 17:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I Think His right Berbah you should not delete it though it's a big help for everyone and Nicho is very nice so i think you should not fight off with him..... Horrorfan101 00:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *Look maybe you should put it in the Trivia, Berbah 00:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I am Yes I am... and I know who Lily Cannibal is..I hate her. Im sorry if I came across as a douche, but I was get pissed when I take the time to write something and people delete it all. I never knew you could go back to history, I kept re typing it. Sorry again, hope we can get along better in the future XD BLOG hey comment on my blog please :) Nicho929 02:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) It's already In there The User Joeysmch Already uploaded it so there's a Photo in it in his images category.... Horrorfan101 13:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't Be Mad Browning is just doing his job as an editor on this Wiki and i help you with Valerie Lewton's Trivia..... Horrorfan101 13:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits Okay, i am not one to talk, but could you explain to me why you along with others, are deleting every, single, edit i make? TheNo1DestinationFan 01:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Presage Paper employees Hi, I have a little problem with the names of the deceased Presage Paper employees, since it's not clear in this photo. I wish you can help me to identify their names, especially the bottom roll, as their names were blocked. I think you maybe know their names. Thank you:) Sroczynski 14:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Photo arguement Look we dont want to fight okay? we almost have our photo arguements of which photo is better okay? 15Browning 02:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *I mean i'm going to put the orignal one that Brendan put okay? 15Browning 02:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: What the hell are you doing? 1: Reasonable. 2: Why do you, along with others, delete every edit i make? Even pictures? RE: What the hell are you doing? Okay, seriously? You are not answering any of my other questions, whatsoever. If there is not an answer, state it. TheNo1DestinationFan 04:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Not what i was talking about. I mean why you, along with OTHERS, delete almost every edit i make to this wiki? Even pictures? TheNo1DestinationFan 04:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Janet's screenshot photo Hi uh can u make or find a screenshot photo of Janet who is watching news on Carter Daniels' death with her dog? Please?? :)) 15Browning 01:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mods Hey Berbah. Since I have been on the FD for quite a while, i was wondering If i could be a Moderator on this wiki, A.K.A, checking around making sure that people post certain things, and keeping a lookout for spammers and ect. I'm not asking for Admin boosts, or any of that, but just, a little more then being a normal contributor. What do you say? TheNo1DestinationFan 04:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mods Yeah, I always feel kinda dumb when my edits get erased, and thank ya :) TheNo1DestinationFan 04:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Info box characters Hey Berbah. Not to bother you, but I was wondering what type of process you need to go through to get a picture onto an info box of a character? I tried copying and pasting the URL but all it said was 250 XP. Can you help me out? TheNo1DestinationFan 03:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I had to change it back because rare photos are better than screenshot photos okay? :) 15Browning 13:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Photo of Evan Yeah, I have it. Here: RE: Tim, Nora and Perry's photos For Tim and Nora, I only got a set pic, but in low res. And for Perry, I don't got any stills of her. Sroczynski 17:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *I wish I have them, but no, I don't have. And the Rory, Kat and Nora one, it's even the first time I see this photo. Sroczynski 17:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Olivia Castle's screenshot photo Hi um can u find or make a screenshot photo of Olivia who is looking at her cracked photo that is not moving or animated? please? I f u don't know or not good at making screenshot photos, ask Horrorfan101 or DeweyRiley or FDSeries or Scrozynski. 15Browning 06:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Come on i told you we don't wanna fight about photo arguments okay so please stop changing it back to the photo u have okay? 15Browning 10:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ok so which photo was the last one was posted in zimbio ohhh i it's mine that i upload so i don't care. Berbah 11:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You're not listening to me we don't wanna have photo arguments okay? 15Browning 11:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You stop changing my photo to yours or you don't want to get caught by Deweyriley okay? 15Browning 11:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) look 15browning my photo is better than your photo and besides dewey is not online i hope. Berbah 11:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Stop it what's wrong with you u just dont like my photo are u? 15Browning 11:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU JUDT DONT LIKE MY PHOTO15Browning 11:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Guys Hill Out Guys Chill Out I Will talk to Seann about this one if he has other American Pie premiere photos... Horrorfan101 11:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) There already done uploading it from his site.... Horrorfan101 12:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Continue this quote Hi Berbah i am so sorry about the argument before so um can we b friends again? I have a favor with you. um can u continue this quote in the wikiquote of the first Final Destination? if u don't get it listen to the video below so that u can remember Valerie Lewton: Alex talk to me. Tell me what happened? Alex Browning: I saw it. Like, I don't know, I just saw it. I saw it on the runway, I saw it take off. turns to Alex. I saw out my window. I saw the ground... begins walking to Alex. Terry Chaney: Uh, Carter. Carter. Alex Browning: ...and the cabin starts to shake, right? And the left side blows up and the whole plane just explodes! And it was so real, just how everything happens, you know? Tod Waggner: You've been on a lot of planes that blew up? Valerie Lewton: You must have fallen asleep. Carter Horton: Wh-whoa, we get thrown off the plane, We blow what? A half a day in Paris, all because Browning has a bad fucking dream? But wait, Alex "The plane!, it's gonna blow up!, it's gonna blow up!" =sVPGG0i765s Hi Hi can we be friends? I love to edit and go on this wiki every single day. FinalDestinationLover (talk) 12:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Doubts Why A.J. Cook (Kimberly) and Michael Landes (Thomas) not reprises their roles in Final Destination 3? :| Rex Salazar (talk) 21:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Where did u get the photos? Hi um where did u get d photos of Alex and Tod that i never seen these pictures before, can u giv me d link of the website? and can i have a favor with u? can u find the rare photos of Isabella Hudson, Nora and Tim Carpenter, Eugene Dix, Rory Peters and Shaina please? The very rare type please? tnks :) 15Browning (talk) 06:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC)